mediafandomcom-20200222-history
What's Love Got to Do with It (song)
| Recorded = 1984 | Genre = | Length = 3:48 | Label = Capitol | Writer = | Producer = Terry Britten | Last single = "Help!" (1984) | This single = "What's Love Got to Do with It" (1984) | Next single = "Better Be Good to Me" (1984) | Misc = }} "What's Love Got to Do with It" is a song recorded by the American singer Tina Turner, released in 1984. It was taken from her fifth solo album, Private Dancer and became Turner's most successful single. Although Turner had already scored a UK Top 10 and US Top 30 hit some months earlier with her rendition of "Let's Stay Together", "What's Love Got to Do with It" gave Turner her first and only US number one. The song ranked #309 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". It also ranked #38 on the Songs of the Century list. It was the second biggest single of 1984 in the US and the 17th biggest in the United Kingdom. In 1993, the song's title was used as the title for the biographical film about Turner's life. It was featured in the Miami Vice episode "Calderone's Return (Part II)", as Sonny Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs leave St. Andrews Island by boat and end credits. In 2012, "What's Love Got to Do with It" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame giving Turner her 3rd Grammy Hall of Fame Award and her 11th Grammy Award. Background This song was written by Terry Britten and Graham Lyle, who originally offered it to Cliff Richard, but it was rejected. It was then given to Phyllis Hyman, who wanted to do the song, but Arista Records head Clive Davis wouldn't allow her. The song then was offered to Donna Summer, who has stated that she sat with it for a couple of years but never recorded it. Some months before Turner recorded the song, the British pop group Bucks Fizz were offered it. Member Jay Aston requested to sing lead on the track after hearing the demo, but was told by the producer that it was unsuitable for a female lead vocal. The group went on to record it in February 1984, but sung by male groupmember Bobby G.''Are You Ready'' re-issue sleeve notes, October 2000 Aston recalls that the demo was very similar to the eventual Tina Turner version, but their finished version was in a very different style. It was intended for possible inclusion on their next album I Hear Talk but was shelved when Turner released her version first. The Bucks Fizz version went unreleased until it was included on a re-issue of their Are You Ready album in 2000. The Original Bucks Fizz went on to include the song in their reunion concert tour in October 2009. The name of the song was adapted into an autobiography film in 1993, where it revealed the abusive relationship between Tina and Ike Turner. It became a significant feminist power movement for female artists. Chart information Up until the release of "What's Love Got to Do with It", Tina Turner had not had a US top ten single since the early 1970s. The single went to #1 |title=Tina Turner Music News & Info |work=Billboard |date= }} on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and remained there for three weeks, becoming Turner's first and only solo number-one hit in America. It peaked at #3 on the UK singles chart, which is also her highest singles chart peak there. Turner was 44 when the song hit number one, at the time making her the oldest female solo artist to place a number-one single on the US Hot 100. Grace Slick, who is older than Turner by about one month, hit #1 in 1985 and 1987 with "We Built This City" and "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now", respectively, as a member of Starship. In 1999, Cher, at age 53, became the oldest woman - solo or as part of a group - to have a US number-one hit with her song "Believe". The song also spent five weeks at #2 on the ''Billboard'' R&B Singles chart, from July 14 to August 18, 1984; it was kept from the top spot by "When Doves Cry" by Prince (another Hot 100 number-one single). Versions and remixes * Album version – 3:48 * Extended Remix – 5:43 Music video The music video features Turner walking down the street engaging with the public, intercut with scenes where she is singing directly to camera. The video was shot in New York City during the spring of 1984. The music video also features Sleepaway Camp 2's Pamela Springsteen, Bruce Springsteen's sister, as a street dancer and Samuel L Jackson before achieving stardom. The video was directed by Mark Robinson. An alternate video exists that was shot in black and white. It features Tina singing the song against a black background while couples argue in a bar. Awards The song received three awards at the 1985 Grammy Awards: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Turner's live performance of the song at the Grammy show was released on the 1994 album Grammy's Greatest Moments Volume I. The music video for the song claimed a prize at the MTV Video Music Awards in 1985 for "Best Female Video". In 2012, "What's Love Got to Do with It" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications and sales Warren G version "What's Love Got to Do with It" was also recorded by American artists Warren G and Adina Howard for the Supercop soundtrack. The song both sampled and interpolated the chorus of Tina Turner's 1984 song of the same name, though Warren G replaced the original lyrics with his own. "What's Love Got to Do with It" became a hit, making it to 32 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming Warren G's third top-40 single, as well as 5 on the Hot Rap Singles. While a success in America, the single found greater success in the UK where it made it to #2 on the UK Singles chart. Music video A music video (directed by Joseph Kahn) was produced to promote the single, featuring footage of Warren G and Adina Howard performing the song, with clips from the film Police Story 3: Super Cop. Jackie Chan also appears near the end of the video, dancing along with the artists. Track listing A-side #"What's Love Got to Do with It?" (album version) – 4:17 #"What's Love Got to Do with It?" (clean radio version) – 4:17 B-side #"What's Love Got to Do with It?" (a cappella) – 4:15 #"What's Love Got to Do with It?" (instrumental) – 4:15 Charts Cover versions * CKBE-FM David Tyler * "Weird Al" Yankovic included the chorus in "Hooked on Polkas," the polka medley on his 1985 album Dare to Be Stupid. * Trombonist Ray Conniff recorded the song for an album in 1985. * In 2001, Cliff Richard recorded the song for his album Wanted. * Reggae performer Sylvia Tella recorded a very different working of the song in 2003.class=album|id=r646646|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic - Sylvia Tella version * US singer Tiffany recorded a version for the album What's Love? A Tribute to Tina Turner in 2004.[ Allmusic - What's Love? A Tribute to Tina Turner] * In 2009, American Idol's Season 8 Lil Rounds sang this song for "The Year They Were Born" Week. * Jaron and the Long Road to Love have performed the song in a few concerts. * The Gossip have performed this song live. * The song is featured in the stage musical Priscilla Queen of the Desert. * In 2011, it was given a new and updated version by Naima Adedapo in Season 10 of American Idol, also for "The Year They Were Born" Week.iTunes Store, American Idol Performance - Single. * In February 25, 2013, Dianna Agron featuring A House For Lions sang this song for You, Me & Charlie Concert.YM&C Concert Recap youmeandcharlie.com. Retrieved 2013-02-28 * In 2013, Hannah Barrett performed her version of the song on series 10 of The X Factor UK. See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984]] References Category:1984 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Tina Turner songs Category:Bucks Fizz (band) songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:MTV Video Music Award for Best Female Video Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Graham Lyle Category:Songs written by Terry Britten Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:1984 songs Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Funk ballads Category:Capitol Records singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Warren G songs Category:Music videos directed by Joseph Kahn Category:Adina Howard songs